


Oh, Merlin!

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Merlin!

_“Merlin’s grotty gumboots! Merlin’s cravat!”_

Severus entered the room, took one look at the cursing boy, and then raised an eyebrow mildly in Hermione’s direction. “Am I to presume that you told him, then?”

_“Merlin’s soggy underpants!”_

Hermione winced slightly. “However did you guess? He’s coping about as well as we expected.”

“Merlin’s – Merlin’s―” With a sigh, the boy fell silent and stared at his feet.

“He appears to have run out of inspiration,” observed Severus.

Hermione nodded. “Poor thing. I suppose the shock of finding out that you and I are pregnant has that effect on someone like Ron.”


End file.
